


Rahl and Amozabael: Whip Brothers

by WAR10CKcrimsondemon



Series: Rahl and Amozabael [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAR10CKcrimsondemon/pseuds/WAR10CKcrimsondemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series I am writing on a site called FetLife. It is being mirrored here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Series Public Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This series will be cryptographically signed. This is the public key used to sign it.

` Key Type: Signing Only `  
`Asymmetric Cipher: RSA `  
`Asymmetric Keysize: 4096 Bits `  
`Symmetric Cipher: Blowfish `  
`Symmetric Keysize: 448 Bits `  
`Hash Function: SHA-512 `  
`Key Fingerprint: 0771 4e68 2229 ad1f 72bf 9d8f 99cc 8ced 2ffb 33c0 `  
`PGP Words for Fingerprint: ahead hideaway drifter gravity blockade certify ringbolt businessman highchair rebellion quadrant midsummer prowler revolver offload unify cement Wichita chisel recipe `  
`ASCII Armored Public Key Block: `

`-----BEGIN PGP PUBLIC KEY BLOCK----- mQINBFaRHYkBEADJtBIrehOkX3TxFiXZ8QFwVoqIvghiw5ypbGu/LJuoNeCAgevz aliqIUQX4S4+ysvYoviQfe3O0JiLmMKy1aNYsg6FiuPrZsWej9pz0B+DWvkV3sJT tqwDVj7PtDr73UnrXiTrgmJeUXXxokEbhmQ0MhC5cP28gsFWHIo9t1luBn/Em4it Xsiv5OP0WfQ4CF9R+1NVpBVo4tTusrhF6YDtuN1k0PqhPvKymjJnb1IGSgfYNd4n BIxYDlpo4G6080K9uZm3XVBrrYZWsfj8wTvuR1JdowjhmpnFD30a8npMhbZu8qwy HZ5Yl3FN4gt8M8j/YouzFXaHvN5oKkaS2LoKAabA7wCh5cPjBzG4uWGU9wR83XQd 812icdogDIrK31VA9mZYee4vU9APCM+3PZSbqPI9/9Qzgth8BBMsjpzz4ERhHDb1 P1VQyark666xy7usqj2ShoSebCvJQoAk3Yz+xNP2KcHjGxutMJ2cWvXLKj8WvAMJ vtkvblXguuj5rkrD7fLl1ssGQqUdvpTjk8MbYtB6UvYwzFENqv7Ew8rlwQVzwwXI ciSpqYhOHXf3XsFVgxK+AhG3xiVR5f4hhg0uSxXJCmZiPGt2jrDjM9mJUidehVao 5W6iZvlSs0ZptJ+a27ehSTC1cMzj7CBAENCg8cJi4/a3JBr1Vc6qbshAewARAQAB tEJNbzFhZ0JhbCAoTXkga2V5IGZvciBzaWduaW5nIEZldExpZmUgVGV4dHMpIDxz ZWNAY2lwaGVyc3BhY2UubmVycj6JAjAEEwECABoFAlaRHe4Cmw8GiwkIBwMCBJUC CAMElgIDAQAKCRCZzIztL/szwIsqD/9uL/XHQ6ZweGbaDlYEGtaDviWscQylwifW wMKAx9FEDnSrfln8NA3iymJUjU1KZ+gNFwYAj4CwIgXns/wqaXo3s4cqg03FERdN afB+zw+fjb/M1NJ7xGt1bIYtsXUeuDLGCGr58SP8oV+M/YQQg/p9MN4MZr2xhiUO E6JaBK6sxaAQCgnr1rJsLLKibny0wocTl2gcOEhFYqCkPbczXrdvA3gzuWrN+gK5 7S5+YnjpPiNDlmHCqNdOgaj7Zzuj03rytmgaqA3JPjv3tOn2rNF23tOUNU8zif+A 771HISHFPoylP9e1EyAWThc98fzhzPvsk6V2xObATT9atSdml28QBpbRpI0jkVgJ 97uar1WGtH84+3qznWpLQB4yIYPTgvYk0IVslzAH4etBr/QlRHBxYaixC7wIs5vO wnjLTZ/CxuRxT4OXxtrl2+qUhTSzCh3BcRcvxwmt416vajaVITyRLnEiZ2rvkpZw g9iKlP6zggoQPphibxg7QbHiHV5KZK4jnyotpZH2CGbvxxvBnDyqecayFv0MrrA8 0/sw+ToHMIQPIeGYjeEyVOgL2Dq9VvhCMoXhQ0y0OJbOnEyblStI3S7L/3e2iqiK rDW6qSFpT2gthg+meYPmxUrXEUcgrfUYcTLaZqwRRsL5S4AlEoFi4ZD5wcUVfJel `  
`kepHLqzcw== `  
`=IYhI `  
`-----END PGP PUBLIC KEY BLOCK----- `  



	2. Intro?

`-----BEGIN PGP SIGNED MESSAGE-----`  
Hash: SHA512  
  
Whip Brothers

Darken Rahl and his Dremora friend Amozabael also have a more intimate relationship.(NO NOT THAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP! THESE ARE NOT HOMOS! I hate Yaoi with a passion!) Like his unnamed friend on planet Middle Earth, Amozabael is a Whip Brother. One who wields a whip on the flesh of Rahl. Sometimes when Rahl feels down and full of self loathing he needs to get his spirits up and that is done by a ritualistic scourging. Amozabael chains Rahl up in the Halls of Torment and cracks a whip on his bare back.

He has a lot of whips that can be used and Rahl has felt all of them. Amozabael scourges the dremora until he submits to his will. Until Darken Rahl is reduced to a anguished and screaming mess of mutilated flesh and bone. The guards are always impressed by the sight. A well built dremora chained and stoic as another one mercilessly and enthusiastically cracks a long braided leather whip on the back opening the skin and leaving crimson welts on the broad bare back. The loud snap of leather hitting bare skin.

Usually it takes more then 128 lashes to get Rahl to submit but some times it takes 256 and even 512 lashes to get the dremora to beg for mercy. But then Amozabael views this as weakness and whips him even harder to make sure that Rahl can take no more lash. Usually after 1024 blood splattering lashes with the whip Rahl faints. Amozabael revives him and then gives him 64 more lashes as punishment. Only when Amoz thinks that Rahl has had enough lash does he finally coil the bloodied whip up and releases Rahl from his chains.

Amozabael then gently lowers the weakened dremora into his caring arms careful to not slip on the pool of blood that piled up on the floor. The coppery scent of blood in the air. He caresses Rahl's lacerated back with his clawed hands and treats him with some tender loving after care.

"You know I love stroking your back after it has been torn to pieces by the whip. Your welts and lacerations like a exquisite work of art engraved into your skin." Amoz says as he gently runs his claws through the bloody furrows that adorned Rahl's back.

"You were always a daedra who has a primal need for the lash and I am all to happy to provide it to a fellow Whip Brother. I give you what a Whip Brethren requires, a hard and brutal scourging with the deadliest of whips. Lashes laid on full force with all the strength I can muster to ensure that your skin is fully baptised with the flexible leather." he continues as he drenches his hands in the warm crimson fluid.

"You know, one of my friends once said that you are not a dremora warrior until you felt the lash on your back." says Amoz as he hands the whip to Rahl. Rahl accepts the coiled instrument of torture who's leather is still wet with his blood. He falls asleep with the whip in hand as Amoz continues to tend to the bloody gouges in his back. The metallic scent of blood also comes from the whip as well. Amoz licks the blood from the wounds and cleans them so that the painful process of forming scar tissue can begin.

Soon Rahl will be back in the field again working out in the heat of unending combat. He is proud to show his stripes to his fellows including the Fighters Guild who's members often envy him for his ability to fight with such ferocity and ride his mount for days on end all while his critically lacerated back still bleeds. Swinging his sword and riding on his mount spilling the blood of his enemies is how he makes sure the scar tissue that forms over his wounds does not hinder him. Slow but surely his back begins to heal itself.

End of line.  
`-----BEGIN PGP SIGNATURE-----`

`iQJpBAEBCgBTTBxNbzFhZ0JhbCAoTXkga2V5IGZvciBzaWduaW5nIEZldExpZmUg`  
VGV4dHMpIDxtMGxhZ2JhbEBzZWMuY2lwaGVyc3BhY2UubmVycj4FAlbsEjEACgkQ  
mcyM7S/7M8Bfjw/9GsnKY4ePYV0CsyiPszi8C3Jp6YUyJPkO0EnQxdkhdDVbS0ik  
pn7lijQblFTHwWPQjT2NqzfoCRv2yqtfMX1W4Bpdowk2hU4ylGnmIFYl4LkIDzDu  
edIyupJLl4cLw1McisNn5+9P6pFObecrM7QWwMiy6zI1G0JvBHVIEKTBTh1sTKgE  
ZjcVthFXoFWcZP6m4v7A8MT4v3lwja6OOH0J6lAdeeS1zFrFKgkTmcWCi43eMf3k  
VcbV2DUlyZFUJVrmGu+8bAyO0bFxARcMl/5QEBvXtqr7+C+UFYxtWptpRDixkmK9  
Nael3/QOBjX7xhhFPzs9ccmwBm2fgfo6sYAO/gk4hVe/aylITEcD4LIQbNMCGGV9  
lLk0kNW3r14rNTUFg8nUcoEAwSM3IqL7it2i+V88qgzt0f+aOI50QSg1HfF8D3Xg  
i0YuL7AmSlxesrJpvR570xv09BQPGEBHxnIOtYCYddxZeVDDk7SBfiEsl2+z3V0z  
Hu9Zg6bebk/znoGEQxD9ddaKrd8htCGIx+JM8ZWK8xrcG6qUyfmLtYZYkq1Eox+N  
7z2B6bQ7JUxT2N9UQQUzEwkRIm8DPmxsh/p5WUls/TinyQSzssjxgCcuOLExTyhz  
hp1lnkcXOq7utAM+eZV212zy1owlKy+2nvGZjv8NcIysEMnur7jxSMgGXCw=  
=kqtT  
\-----END PGP SIGNATURE-----  



	3. Chapter 3

\-----BEGIN PGP SIGNED MESSAGE-----  
Hash: SHA512

Extreme Scourging

Darken Rahl and Amozabael are working on a special 20 foot bullwhip using a leather that is made from human skin. The core of the whip is made of muscle tissue and the surface layers are unblemished skin. (Certain parts of the process are quite offensive and thus will not be depicted here.)

Amozabael handles most of the process while Rahl uses the Krysknife to remove the required materials from the Imperial Mortals. They must be restrained tightly so that they cannot move an inch. Of course screaming is always fine. After all this is supposed to be torture to the helpless subjects.

The process is long and complex but it will be worth all the effort. A whip made of human leather is supposed to be much more durable and inflict much more severe damage to the victim.  
\- ----------------------  
The Human Flesh Bullwhip is finally completed after several months. This deadly implement of torture will never leave welts. Every lash no matter how gentle or light, will bleed the victim. Great care has been taken to ensure that this whip is smooth and supple. This will make the damage to the victim more severe.

Darken Rahl has been chained up once again and stripped to the waist. His muscular back exposed and ripe for the lash. His companion comes up behind him with the whip coiled up like a venomous snake. He places his right hand on Rahl's skin. He shakes it off and Amoz grabs his horn and forces him to look at him.

"Now now Rahl. You know your not supposed to do that to! Amozabael said as Rahl looks into his flaming eyes.

"You will be punished for that defiance!" he says as he let go of the dremora's head. Amoz walks slowly behind Rahl and runs has claws down his smooth bare back.

"Now what should I cut with this whip first Rahl?" Amoz asks. The whistle of the whip can be heard followed by a small thud as the leather lash falls to the stone floor. Shaking it out slightly to get a good feel for it Amozabael targets the upper back. He flings the whip forward and cracks it loudly in the air.

Rahl flinchs as the sound only to hear the whistle of the heavy lash once more and a loud CRACK as a searing pain courses through his body. The whip hurt more then he thought. He hears the whip fall to the floor again. Rahl can feel warm blood building in the fresh cut. He sees Amoz appear in front of him and he shows him the whip. Its leather is already wet with his blood.

"Look, it already broke skin." he says as he shows Rahl the braided lash.

"So how does it feel my friend?" Amoz asks Rahl.

"It hurts much worse then I thought." he replies.

"Good!" says Amoz as he returnd to the rear of Rahl. Now he lets off a series of 10 lashes which crack across his back leaving more cuts in the skin. With the smooth braided handle in his clawed hand he flicks the whip and lays on another 10 lashes. Rahl flinches with each lash that lands on his back.

Another 10 lashes and Rahl is already wincing in pain. The bloody cuts cross each other as the blood begins to trickle down. Amoz is surprised as this. Usually this does not happen until at least 50 mark. But he cracks the whip on his back again 10 more times and the dremora is now making pained grunts. Darken Rahl can feel the blood running down his back now.

Amozabael is also now noticing the damage being done. Usually the blood does not flow this much until lash 55. But he is not caring as he swings the whip even more and it lands true on Rahl's lacerated back 10 more times. 50 lashes and Amozabael switches hands but does not stop. The lash lands on the broken skin 20 more lashes. Rahl is now screaming in pain which does not usually happen until 100.

"Your screams aint gonna save your flesh Rahl!" Amozabael says sadistically as he begins to wield the whip with all his formidable strength. The blood begins to spray in a fine red mist from the victim's torn flesh. Hotly flecking Amozabael's face and body. This only makes him whip even harder.

As Amozabael continues the torture Rahl continues to scream and beg for mercy. But this time Amoz won't listen to him. Instead he just cracks the bullwhip even harder on the broken back of the tortured dremora. There is blood on the floor, the walls, and soaking the whip's braids. Amozabael has been whipping for over an hour now and 128 lashes have been inflicted. He is now lost in his own instincts and recklessly cracking the whip on the bleeding and tattered flesh. It now hangs in ribbons from Rahl's back. Tiny scraps of torn flesh lie on the floor and stick to the whip.

After 192 lashes Amozabael suddenly realizes that Rahl has gone deathly silent. He looks his friend and checks to see if he was still alive. He is but only just. He has lost alot of blood and flesh. He coils up the bloodied whip and orders the guards to release him from his chains. They unlock the shackles and the carry him to Amozabael's room. They gently place him on the sleeping slab as he begins to wake up. He tries to move but is stopped by Amoz.

"No Rahl. Don't move, you have received a terrible scourging. Just lie still and let me put your back together. However first I must go back and get the pieces of your flesh that I missed." he softly whispers into his ear. Back in the Halls of Torment he gathers all the scraps of Rahl's torn flesh. Returning to his room he places the scraps of skin aside and begins to peel the scraps of skin stuck to the blood soaked braids of the lash.

"Your back has been completely flayed of skin. There are bones exposed. I am so sorry, it was not meant to get this bad." says Amozabael as he carefully began the process of placing the scraps back on. [UNRELATED SECTION HAS BEEN LEFT OUT] Suddenly he jolts as a huge surge of agony runs though his mutilated back.

"Some of you back is hanging in ribbons. I will have to move them back into place. This might hurt but you have got to keep still." says Amoz. He then begins to carefully place the tattered skin back into position trying extremely carefully not to cause any pain. For the next hour and a half Amozabael pieces the tattered scraps of flesh back together. He makes sure that they all fit together. Once his back is fully pieced together Amozabael begins to gently comfort the tortured dremora as he showed signs of suffering still.

"I know, I know Rahl. I went too far and almost killed you. You will have to remain like this for a day or so until my healing can regenerate your flesh sufficiently enough to not fall off when you stand." he continues to say. Like treating a wounded child Amozabael works his healing abilities to fuse the skin pieces back together. It takes three days for Rahl to be able to stand up and walk around.

"WAIT RAHL!" calls Amoz. "Your back is still in extremely bad shape. I am afraid you will not be able to wear any tops or shirts for awhile. They could stick to the bloody flesh and tear it off again." He cautions him. After about a week Rahl's back is healed enough to wear a light shirt and two weeks later he can finally go back to wearing his normal armor.

He has to bind his flesh to the back when working out to ensure it does not fall apart again. Every night, Amozabael tends to his torn flesh slowly healing it over time.

End of line.  
\-----BEGIN PGP SIGNATURE-----

iQJpBAEBCgBTTBxNbzFhZ0JhbCAoTXkga2V5IGZvciBzaWduaW5nIEZldExpZmUg  
VGV4dHMpIDxtMGxhZ2JhbEBzZWMuY2lwaGVyc3BhY2UubmVycj4FAlbsEcgACgkQ  
mcyM7S/7M8COvw/+OlgwDtOKuHaDvOzr7soFo3onJiqWLY2UN51tNNUtBIaJfeiJ  
WUj0o713jGYSx3m/P7bsyfCNZT9qoehMdHmQvE3BSZo/DJxcSDoGPYTsPuWfV7fW  
/a3FXhPGuqesIsyriE1uT4y7IQO4poVUY7taMVQda7zseyu05yK6Aq/AC75ReZX/  
kWiK/gbHDHwqtPh36yox5Q+wP1cMSpNHN+Kc1riJkcP52lXNs0rX01fcTRPgK6+x  
3ecFAh99/59Ll7nMzuDUVpa/KEqek5BG73tt6wNFOYlnQMk4G3nhRMbTUhfRACOd  
U/e5hQli9PvmTUWDs6E/4S/A2RmEd8iFmve9jA4FmIEorAFi8+D4L6ZKxYFdrlXJ  
nTgAWebsHRupbULwTUY8ajV/2Y5TkOmXp3OY7W1zMvK1ZewnukvwIseWiortQEVf  
CFonrGoNrj8HRe3j3C/cJ2j82jG2mtpYyByawpnles67ZkjhBu6nKZ5malO1rxNG  
/+4Ktl56wvjEO8FZ4pWSVa53yZwwjW+GRWdB2DiGPsiJ07mf7f/cLAEJSwv82rX+  
lUqAwU5qfKC/RdMhCeURHbFp5xanZQSCVuu8t+X1CNiF21He8eWuuhytiBOCzNTd  
TmbkGAsL1PIgVTkWlKq6dPXQT/rDvO9fKcAjw/1llGPDSLPy7iONXpNBHfw=  
=VFnL  
\-----END PGP SIGNATURE-----


	4. Chapter 4

\-----BEGIN PGP SIGNED MESSAGE-----  
Hash: SHA512

Unknown feelings and subspace.

Rahl and Amozabael are riding together side by side and wielding long Daedric Blood Tachis they kill helpless bandits with their blood flying with every swing. These bothers in arms enjoying the brutal slaughter. Rahl's lacerated flesh hurts and reopens as the warm blood flows onto the deep seated saddle. Both of them ride western style. He ignores the pain and only focuses on the killing. The sword slices effotlessly into the flesh of the bandits and they scream in pain.

"BURST BLOODSAC!!!" Amozabael yells as he slices another bandit and then uses his mount to crush the body and it bursts into a mess of gore. Suddenly Rahl turns his mount down a almost unmarked road. Amoz follows behind and rides closer to him.

"Rahl. Where are we going?" he asks him as they met saddle to saddle.

"To the Guild of Technomancers Winterhold PINN Research Facility. I have some research data to deliver there regarding the Mind Mapping of Goblins." Rahl says.

"Oook." Amozabael said as they both ride down a hidden hill and approach a large cavern hidden in a large mountain. This place is so cleverly concealed that you cannot not even see it unless you are right front of it.

After the visit to the PINN Research Facility they are back on their mounts riding and killing. They hack and slash their way though hundreds of enemies on their way back to the secret temple to Mehrunes Dagon. They both enjoy mounted combat. Once back in Cyrodiil they head over to the secret temple and dismount. After entering the portal to the Deadlands they summon their mounts and ride to the Citadel Tower. The sweat that Rahl has accumulated sting the bleeding wounds still on his back.

"Well Amoz, I don't think that I can endure that lash today." Darken Rahl says. Amozabael refuses to accept that. He brings him back down to a very cold part of the Halls of Torment. The chains send a chill though his arms. Amoz uncoils the human bullwhip and dragging it along the floor he walks over to the hanging victim and whispers in his ear.

"Don't worry, I know your back is still in bad condition. I will be extremely gentle with the lash this time." he says. Rahl hears the loud crack of the bullwhip and feels a light sting. The whip is only making minor scratches and Amoz is taking care not to cause any severe damage to the still healing skin. Rahl smiles as he cracks the whip on the bare skin and making sure that it only does a rough caress on the sensitive skin for 20 lashes. He then decides that Rahl can take 100 light lashes.

Rahl falls into a meditative state known to some as Subspace. He is seeing strange visions and abstract patterns both chaotic and ordered at the same time. The whip's gentle scratch and cut biting at his bare skin. With each impact of the braided leather lash the patterns that Rahl sees changed. Complex geometric mandalas that change colors and patterns with every crack of the whip. Amozabael looks in admiration as the stoic dremora takes the whip.

Rahl is suddenly pulled out of subspace as Amozabael is holding him in his arms. He tells him what he saw and that it is something that he has never seen before.

"Really, interesting." Amoz says.

"But are you ok?" he asks.

"Yeah. Why are you so bloody?" He asks Amoz.

"I placed my chest against your back. It is bleeding nicely. Can you still stand?" Amoz asks Rahl. He says that he can.

"Good cuz I want you to whip me now." Amozabael says as he hands the coiled whip to Rahl and gently presses it into his hand. He chains himself up with the help of Rahl.

"128 lashes should suffice. 64 if laid on hard." Amoz says. Rahl uncoils the long lash and after getting a feel for its weight and balance, he cracks the whip in the air. His back hurts from the movements wielding the whip requires but he has no choice in the matter. He must whip the dremora lest he wind up with another flayed back himself. He forces himself to ignore the pain and focus on the task at hand.

Aiming for the victim before him, he throws the whip forward and it lands on Amozabael's bare back leaving a bloody cut on the skin. Rahl does not stop though, he continues to the snap the long lash and inflict 10 more cuts on the back. As the bullwhip cracks in a steady beat Amozabael starts taking it in. Each lash a loving caress from the person wielding it. Rahl begins to unleash his sadistic side and the whip is his tool to indulge in it.

The leather instrument of torture flows gracefully in his hand before landing once again on exposed skin with a loud crack. Rahl continues this relentless assault on the quivering flesh of Amozabael. The bullwhip whistling in the air it lands true on his bleeding back 20 more lashes. Now it is Rahl's turn to smile as he wields the long braided bullwhip on the stoic Amozabael.

30 lashes and Amoz begins to show signs of pain but there is no indicators as to see if he is faking it or not. Assuming the latter Darken Rahl flicks his hand once more and the heavy whip impacts the writhing flesh 20 more times. Now Amozabael begins to cry out in pain. Rahl whips even harder as his pleasure becomes Amoz's pain. He now cracks the bullwhip on the naked back skin 5 times in a row before pausing slightly to admire the bloody lacerations that adorn the flesh.

"WHOOSH" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "thud" the bullwhip goes as Amozabael barks in pain as each lash lands on his bleeding flesh. Rahl is not showing any mercy nor should he. His body jolts as the whip impacts his battered body 5 more times. He now strives to escape his chains and beg for mercy. Rahl doesn't and only whips him even harder. Amozabael screams in terrible agony as the true horror of what is happening to him sinks in.

He thrashes and writhes violently in his chains desperately trying to escape the sting of the bloodied bullwhip that Rahl now lays on with unrelenting savagery allowing the blood to splatter. His whip striking the quivering bloody meat that is now his back. His screams, begging, and struggles only making the whip wielder more happy to torture the helpless victim. Despite his struggles the whip lands true on the back. Only when Amozabael's screams become weak moans does Rahl release him.

The final count is 128 bloody lashes. To Rahl's shock Amoz can still walk. Back as his room Darken Rahl now runs his claws over Amoz's whipped back. He groans with pleasure as the dremora caresses his lacerated flesh.

"You know that was a great whipping. I thoroughly enjoyed myself. The heavy lash landing on my bare skin and opening it up like... My god that felt so good! There is something about the lash that feels so... I don't really know." Amozabael says in excitement.

"And I enjoyed wielding the whip myself. Cracking it on your willing and eager flesh. We both relish the feel of the lash on our skin and are all too happy to indulge each other in it. I to have felt the same mysterious feelings as well." Darken Rahl responds.

"Alright, I must now look at your healing flesh. So please lie down on your belly." Amoz orders. Rahl complies and exposes his still bleeding flesh. He allows Amoz to inspect the scar tissue forming and the clotted blood. He looks closely at the maimed skin searching for anything unusual with his horns just barely touching the skin. He slowly pokes his claws into the latest bleeding wounds looking for any signs of infection. There are none. Satisfied with his inspection he licks the blood from the bleeding whip wounds.

Suddenly Rahl gets up after the blood is cleaned and starts to panic. Amozabael notices the concern on face and knows there is some serious trouble going on.

"We need to get a brain scan now!" he said in a panicky voice. He contacts the Guild of Technomancers and sends them an I2P Bote Email.

To: cyberpunks@nirn.bote.i2p  
From: WAR10CK@sektorseven.bote.i2p  
Subject: URGENT! Brain Scan Required for me and Amozabael!

I think something is seriously wrong! There might be a critical mental condition in both of us! We just experienced what some might call a homosexual thought. I need you to meet me at the Guild of Biomancers IMMEDIATELY!!! We need our brain scanned NOW!

This is extremely urgent!

The WAR10CK.

Minutes later there was a reply back.

To: WAR10CK@sektorseven.bote.i2p  
From: cyberpunks@nirn.bote.i2p  
Subject: RE: URGENT! Brain Scan Required for me and Amozabael!

I don't see why this is an issue. You both have no reproductive system so why are you worried about this? But if you say so we will meet at the Biomancers Research Facility for a complete Brain Scan.

Bl4ck_Dunm3r009

End of line.  
\-----BEGIN PGP SIGNATURE-----

iQJpBAEBCgBTTBxNbzFhZ0JhbCAoTXkga2V5IGZvciBzaWduaW5nIEZldExpZmUg  
VGV4dHMpIDxtMGxhZ2JhbEBzZWMuY2lwaGVyc3BhY2UubmVycj4FAlbsErEACgkQ  
mcyM7S/7M8CK8BAAsAiiWAGRtZeLY5RHu6CPT06KFhqfgEkMM3sIahmUw6axZbSe  
tcg7yKhGXxT5BnGWBp9ee3indOiJs5TtHcz2h5tS4BJ9bzgHHmu1UH6lK5nfU1gC  
jT6HDfbG0ZWQf3sRt9ixRE6ANY4detLMwoB2oZUt1vf4/s8wWhQMPw5F/EG4pKFm  
CaBrbXwVPY6RWsSzZwyM2HzSX2yRjHPHrA3rWQqy+FtuNMYaZJ+AmSAzcwGxQRzm  
Yv2m03SC7ZWYP6XUznbLfWUi/i7z5JvN7pJo+/zEnRRcNWEy4GdfBww0RAe2VELQ  
clmUXk8KhQZEyB9FqDiwzWIzUccJAlXphLQpLfS7GaMPM6cilIepYo7M0WgtnRZy  
XeWTiEixx6QyrvATqRMJT3zGwWMVptIlSzdJj2ucqZmKqkz9IeNOaSf4hm3uEEjO  
RCUtIHbFYc8/adkyw1dr7bhtd4dtdkSF8/vqaDpdYFuwlPx/XoRoa54GfLfwjKM2  
KRMT/d1p6I9xTs6PdK7CX00MqTpBBM+eHpxpWStEydLhKWMH0/XraEC4h3a4MRgV  
EdNHxqc2tILC+xU8J/ezAKIHvUOHW8Ub5/tm4ChUA5rkf77N1wyCq7Jq+Mex+vsK  
YGEjWpcVe2HS9HhUfcdlAiP3Qv/zI2R/bpq1tX33fqaW3/zAQO51boY0l9Q=  
=1T/1  
\-----END PGP SIGNATURE-----


	5. Chapter 5

\-----BEGIN PGP SIGNED MESSAGE-----  
Hash: SHA512

Self-Scourging

LOCATION: Rahl & Amozabael's Deadlands Citadel.

The sickening dull sounds of a whip striking wet flesh echo across the large room as blood splatters in the air once more. A three tailed scourge with shiny daedric steel claws on the tips flies up flinging small drops of warm blood before swiftly descending onto torn and tattered flesh. The claws gouging small chucks of skin from the quivering back followed by a gasp of pain. The anguished look on Darken Rahl's face as he brings the bloodied torture implement on his broken back several more times yet not crying out.

The female dremora known as Snowflake is walking by and notices the grisly self-flagellation being inflicted. She is slightly confused as to why he would subject himself to such brutal torture. As she passes through the room the scourge comes down again but there is a slight problem. The claws stick in the side of his back. Annoyed Rahl yanks hard on the lash pulling the claws free but tearing chunks of flesh with it. A cry of pain rings out. Snowflake is shocked as tiny bits of torn flesh and blood splatter onto her face.

39 lashes and he is halfway through the process. Snowflake decides to stay and watch as the dremora lord scourges himself half to death. Ribs are exposed where the whip got stuck. As the blood pools onto the floor beneath him the dremora becomes entranced in the pain. He is entering subspace once more and unconsciously continues his grisly task bringing the whip down on his mutilated back once more. Each time the claws dig deeper and deeper into the body. Small scraps of skin and muscle are scattered around Rahl. Bone is reached at 50 lashes. Only 14 left to go. Rahl is beginning to show signs of exhaustion as he struggles to lay on the lash.

The tattered remains of back skin remain just barely stretch over the bloody mess of flesh and bone that was once a well built back side. 64 lashes and the scourging is completed. But unaware of that fact he continues to flagellate himself. Rahl soon collapses onto to the floor with the whip still in his claws. His mind still lost in the bliss of subspace and also his body struggling to recover its blood. Snowflake looks at the dremora lord who lies in his own blood. Concerned that he might be dead she gets Amozabael to look at him. His companion is shocked to see him in such a bad condition. Far more then just merely taking some skin off he has flayed himself to the bone.

He looks at Rahl's face. Not sure if entranced in subspace or on the brink of dying but knowing Rahl it is probably the first.

"It looks like he was quite overzealous this time. He laid himself open to the bone. This might take a few months." he says as he began to place his arms under Rahl. Upon feeling Amozabael's arms he suddenly snaps out of it and then lets out a blood curdling scream of extreme agony before blacking out from the pain rushing to his mind all at once. Amoz Is not surprised at this as he picks up the unconscious bleeding mess of dremora meat and carries it back to his room. A mere mortal would have been dead by now. Or at the very least half dead.

But Rahl's healing abilities are already rebuilding the missing flesh but extremely slowly. You can hardly even notice it unless you look very carefully at the grisly wounds. The iron stench of blood invades his nose but he was used to it. After all eventually being around such gore constantly will help with that.

In Amozabael's room he places the flayed Darken Rahl on his sleeping slab and looks at the damage. His bare back is an awful mess and would normally be beyond any repair. But advanced healing magic would slowly repair even this amount of damage. Unlike the bullwhip, this deadly scourge will both crush and rend flesh. Any remains of his flesh will be too small to piece together. There is no telling exactly how long this will take to heal fully but it will most likely be more then a few months. Yet as the healing of the ruined skin begins Snowflake remains skeptical about his survival.

"I don't know Amoz. Are you sure that he's going to make it? It looks real bad and I even got splattered with some of his flesh and blood. It was so bad that you could feel the blood splatter across the room." she said concerned.

"Don't worry. He will make recover from this alive. Certainly there will be some scarring if I let this heal naturally which is why I have to use healing magic in order to get the skin sufficiently restored before his natural regeneration abilities start to slowly form his back again. If I can get the skin reattached to the back ribs and restore the muscle tissue before then he will not recover with the sufficient scarring that would come with this type of scourging. It will only leave marks that will fade with time." Amozabael explains.

And so the slow healing of Darken Rahl begins again.

End of Line.  
\-----BEGIN PGP SIGNATURE-----

iQJpBAEBCgBTTBxNbzFhZ0JhbCAoTXkga2V5IGZvciBzaWduaW5nIEZldExpZmUg  
VGV4dHMpIDxtMGxhZ2JhbEBzZWMuY2lwaGVyc3BhY2UubmVycj4FAlbsEwUACgkQ  
mcyM7S/7M8ACcg//a94qAiKpYjZuyJHklMmuILK1sEjK4VYQo2EBR4a5KDT5ayPg  
aFFeIWxrtU6kjw5II+j4z51F0rAw7xEyNWLEKDd4CEEPUNTdwVCWFIz3fAdHjdai  
2TBBPKe6UoQh/YPDyFZk08lOAfRXhKYcJ0/G31KYEsEfJF4tbbnvtv5Q7436WEDr  
v1Yz5GxCHOV21MoJFVUdodcLpCfxEwZIcx2rzOYY2aWqL+VGGmKzGT7raZ46p5jS  
k+bdMpWBSasfgwiny6zu/fBlUohyA7Y5o5J7hMOsYcXRols/+2O+BnbEUsnI9pfr  
2kNSE0Tz4ZqSMRCKKrrYwg6itpOCEPHPeN6SaewOfXkkw4zpnRbxC9kqb7LSXdaf  
6RS0Xyu7zkLtV6s02GismljbuEV5sAjlKvcN1qum1X74X6qJYrKq7gKyoRa/S++Q  
plUAkG54LL5I1x7CbalFXbj28J23CRutqgH0RRL1PExro2yLlj4M1++kqK2zak5L  
1QzNb5XR8ZcV+aDleQkSq2pD1il8GmtCDgnlzBqfqx81xhxxzuO6DPPZiPy2LyAn  
rm8n67Ts9begYxZUUBNLz4cSFyfsgjg4Pr2vd7jCP1DNaEJdDcWu0Tp9TXqf1auo  
iioBW0CjE+UYb4w0GWMN9fA92KT4SDd4wO3jPQv9BbM/fyTjRfmkCf03InQ=  
=S0i0  
\-----END PGP SIGNATURE-----


	6. Chapter 6

\-----BEGIN PGP SIGNED MESSAGE-----  
Hash: SHA512

Snowflake and Epozos

LOCATION: Rahl & Amozabael's Deadlands Citadel.

Rahl is in his room ranting about a person that he failed in the long run on his blog. Typing away at the computer he posts a wall of text to it.

...and it was his fault for being suicidal and stupid thinking that he and his rag tag group of "Knights" could defeat and close an entire Oblivion Gate by themselves without any idea about what they are up against! You'd think they would scout the place first and then prepare for the mission because you can go in and out of those portals anytime you want!...

Meanwhile Amoz and Snowflake are talking to each other and she reveals that she wants to know how to wield a whip on bare flesh like him and Rahl. This is unusual at first but when she says that she gets excited when the whip is slicing away at raw flesh, Amoz realizes where she is going with this. She is also a whip sadist as well. So he agrees to show her how to do it. They enter Rahl's room where he is still ranting away on the outernet.

...But then I hear that they are actually quite like the Nirn version of the Mall Ninjas. All talk and no walk. They probably are the ones who hang out on the /k/ board on overchan.fargoth because I have been posting on that place for a while and it seems that there is quite a bit of drama regarding these "Knights of the Thorn". Apparently they are nothing but trouble in Cheydinhal only hang out drinking in the tavern starting shit and talking nonstop about all the fake quests they have accomplished. But the twist, they are all bullshit.

Even the City Guard are fed up with them and their antics but because they are led by this moron who is the son of the count there is nothing they can do about it. So they just have to deal with them. Seriously they need to learn how to get real things done or else they are going to be hopeless Mall Ninjas for the rest of their lives. I heard they recently got banned from overchan so that is probably why they decided to do this stupid suicide mission. But in this case I tried to help them and they were so incompetent they could not even fight off a stunted scamp. Almost all of them got killed off real quickly.

Oh yeah and their leader is a chicken shit coward. He had me lead the way the whole time when I knew that he was not actually wanting me to lead but was just hiding behind my back just so he did not have to do any of the fighting. He would actually run away when anything intimidating would confront him and even then he almost got himself killed multiple times. So I wound up having to save his sorry ass like 20 times before we even made it to the tower entrance. He also got quite banged up inside as well. Though he hid most of the time when we worked our way up. Finally I grabbed the Sigil Stone and kept it. He made me one of them and then took all the credit for the mission!...

Both Amozabael and Snowflake sneak up on Rahl as he posts his TL;DR rant to the blog. Shortly after he is about talk with his other friends over Tox when suddenly:

PLONK!

Snowflake clocks him with a skull and they both grab him by the arms and drag him down to the Halls of Torment once more. When Darken Rahl wakes up there is a lump on his head. He notices that his arms are stretched out in the spread eagle position and that he cannot not move them. His feet are on the ground and there is a strong smell of blood in the air. Once he fully awakes and realises where he was he begins to try and escape.

"Hey, HEY! What the hell man!?!" he says as he tries to break the chains and move his arms. Still healing from the brutal self-flagellation he gave himself it is not possible for him to struggle too fiercely.

"COME ON GUYS! STOP FOOLING AROUND THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!!" he yells.

"It's not meant to be funny Rahl." says a female voice in the darkness. Slowly Snowflake appears from the darkness of the room and approaches him. In her claws is a 10 foot long braided bullwhip. A sadistic grin is on her face. Amozabael follows shortly after.

"Oh COME ON AMOZ!!! You can't HONESTLY think that my back can handle that right now! Are you totally out of your mind!?!" Rahl asked extremely annoyed as he struggles in his chains once more in defiance.

"Oh, this is not for your back Rahl. Amoz gave this one to me for use on the prisoners here." Snowflake says in a sexy voice as she shows him the bullwhip up close and holds the coiled lash under his chin.

"This is for your well built and muscular chest." she continues as her other hand points a finger out and runs its claw down the dremora's chest.

"Those hard muscles and tough skin will be the ones that feel the sting of this whip tonight." Snowflake says as Rahl recoils at her touch in fear. He has never felt the lash on his chest before and it was something that he never wants to feel. When Snowflake begins to rub his nipples he starts to freak.

"Oh and don't worry. Amozabael said to give those tender nipples of yours a good licking as well. He says they just love to feel the lash on them." she finally finishes. She then leaves his side with the whip and allows him to stand there in chains.

"YOU'RE WRONG! I HAVE NEVER HEARD AMOZ SAY SUCH BS!" Darken Rahl yells as she walks away from him.

"Oh really? I think you will find it to be quite true when I am finished with you." she responds. With a sadistic smirk on her face Snowflake throws the whip and it lands on Darken Rahl's chest with a loud CRACK! Rahl screams and gasps at the same time as the burning pain courses through his body. He looks at his chest. There is a bloody line that appears on it. He barely has enough time to take the pain in before the bullwhip cracks into his chest once more sending a new and much more severe pain through him. Another involuntary scream escapes his mouth.

5 lashes inflicted and the sixth lands on his left nipple. This wretches a squeal of anguish from the chained dremora lord. It begins to writhe in agony, moving disparately to avoid Snowflake's vicious lash. Amozabael and Snowflake smile at this, clearly relishing Rahl's suffering. 10 more hard lashes and he gets 5 on both nipples which create more loud barks and screams. Snowflake really begins to get into a rhythm as the braided leather lash begins striking his chest consistently at one lash per second.

Rahl gasps in pain as the whip continues to open up bloody groves into his chest. After 50 lashes he is about to faint when another male guard Epozos enters the room to tell Rahl something. He notices him hanging from the chains by his arms and the blood dripping onto the floor from his lacerated chest and torso. They all looks at him and Rahl is especially surprised.

"So it's true then. I heard that you had a love for the lash but I thought those were just silly rumors. Now however it seems that it is true after all. I mean it should have been obvious from the start when I noticed the damage that your back always got occasionally but you kept saying that it was from something else. Now I know for sure that you were covering it up." Epozos says as he realizes the truth.

"What are you doing here!?! GET OUT NOW!" Rahl yells in annoyance. He iss steaming when the whip comes down on his chest again.

"SILENCE RAHL!" Snowflake yells harshly.

"I don't think so. You see I want to observe exactly how you react under the lash so I think I will hang out here." Epozos says as he sits down on a nearby stone.

"Oh great! Now he knows as well. This was not meant to get out into the public. Well accept in the mortal realm where people don't really care or are impressed by it." Rahl thinks. His thought is then interrupted by the brutal onslaught of the bullwhip once more. Endorphins rush though his blood and chest at the lash licks his flesh and opens it up. Rahl begins to enter subspace yet again as the pain of the whip merges with the pleasure he feels. Suddenly to his surprise when lash number 75 hit, his chest flexes towards the lash allowing it to once more stroke the needing nipples.

He is actually embracing the pain flowing through his chest and actually pleading for more. Once 100 lashes are reached the whip drops to the floor and falls silent. Snowflake places her claws on his chest and snaps him out of his high. Once he is going through the so called subdrop, Snowflake cracks the whip a final 28 times on the chest. Blood is splattering but not as severe as it usually does. Rahl lets out some particularly harsh screams during these final 28 lashes and faints from the agony.

Snowflake coils the bloodied whip up and sets it down on the stone table. She allows Amozabael to look at him. He looks at the unconscious dremora lord slumping in his chains. The blood flowing from the cruel gashes that criss-cross his well built chest. A pool is forming under him. Amoz unlocks his chains and both him and Epozos carry him by the arms back to Amozabael's room. Snowflake takes her whip and places it at her side and heads out to a building site where a new data center is going to be built. There are prisoners there digging the underground structure and she is in charge of overseeing them. She will put this whip to some very good use there.

Amozabael and Epozos decide that Darken Rahl should remain chained in his position because now both his back and front are lacerated by the whips. So Rahl remains chained by his arms in Amozabael's room as Amozabael continues working on his back, still severely maimed by his own self inflicted scourging. Rahl does not awake from his sleep for awhile because someone is messing with his dreams.

End of line.  
\-----BEGIN PGP SIGNATURE-----

iQJpBAEBCgBTTBxNbzFhZ0JhbCAoTXkga2V5IGZvciBzaWduaW5nIEZldExpZmUg  
VGV4dHMpIDxtMGxhZ2JhbEBzZWMuY2lwaGVyc3BhY2UubmVycj4FAlbsE20ACgkQ  
mcyM7S/7M8CyEA/9EKTj3nHYSDXLFr/PHa5D9XRTtCBKLQbXaZiMzuJ7wPzic0Ad  
kOv7W6qfsp1kP9JgoRDdw0yqUhIjz73BKB4WoMf/TUs40LyOy9MIzUdqI1N08gyR  
XgZVMh1zKBAFiz8e6ASf5kkTrnhjxDpH88uCubtbMd/MobtsXgsLEUWXxhLSM/u+  
uAYDL/zvE3DPMhuoR5DJkBYH5jCeScKv78Re+Ab0Q8zp8bWVYNtTyPis5pCaTFCD  
yAxdzhtCQnPyclFmQ1oqHZEkj6doluc/dokE7LXnBXDBGAZkfMAwEz2aVeq1nIP1  
tKs+W1ImgRV0OANDSyO1moR0LF8x4GzrIji0e9mWxkhyyiiO3O/4zq5ppHVICZwa  
o0ushsOwjllykLjvbbDwPo/9xprF2aMbitayBvN5fRKxD/jw7XRU+Tj29sJ28nn1  
pdXRG9WM3Et/FrxtqmgSV254Uval9MoJ4n4hsrKdAZJfsGOP6q8XNlSgSMDTAj7x  
sxqLfxrudT0y0IEaBdpY3dSnZXWijPZpRZZGfOcWE6ug4w1BHQ6CUmZpn2hHcBC8  
Ztbt0QUn3eXVgnd0k8T6v9Hol8yFl5e0OZCDfHSFEsx9pnR5r7U/f/GMrni83GPC  
kJQ0tF4QRM0VZ11mclt/3XjZTKQaTD1ZLh7Tj1WazIDhW+NO+uDBhv2lg5I=  
=GHFz  
\-----END PGP SIGNATURE-----


	7. Chapter 7

\-----BEGIN PGP SIGNED MESSAGE-----  
Hash: SHA512

Darken Rahl's past revealed.

LOCATION: Rahl & Amozabael's Deadlands Citadel, Oblivion.

It has been a week since Rahl's chest whipping and the wounds have finally been healed thanks to Amozabael's healing magic and Rahl's regeneration abilities. As such Rahl is no longer required to be locked in chains and can now lie on his front side again. He is checking on his latest blog post to see if there are any comments while Amoz continues healing his back. A few minutes later Snowflake on her daily guard patrol enter Amoz's room and sees the two. She decides to sit and chat with them for a few moments.

"Hey Rahl." she says. He looks up from his computer and sees her.

"Snowflake. Interesting to be talking to each other again. I trust that you are happy with that whip Amoz gave you." Rahl asks as he set the computer aside. He also notices that her whip has some blood on it.

"Yes, I am. In fact I just finished using it on someone. 60 lashes to the naked back of a lazy prisoner." she responds as she lays down next to him and proceeds to stare intently at Rahl's healing back.

"You know Rahl, I am actually waiting for your back to heal so I can whip it as well." Snowflake confesses.

"So tell me Rahl, what made you such a lover of the lash?" she asks him.

"Well I used to be the most cruel and severe torturer for Molag Bal, The Daedric Prince of Domination." Rahl begins.

FLASHBACK TO ColdHarbor, the Oblivion Realm of Molag Bal:

"I would use a multitude of whips and sharp weapons to torture the helpless souls there."

Screams echoed across the cold dungeons as Darken Rahl slices a helpless victim's skin open to the bone with a bullwhip that has a steel blade attached to the end. Hundreds of deep bloody gashes cover the entire body as the blood is flung across the chamber and splatters on the other souls there. Rahl then coils up the whip and places it back on his belt. Removing a three tailed scourge he begins to use the barbed claws on the end to tear the already shredded skin from the body of the victim reducing him to nothing but a crimson fleshy skeleton who is then forced back to work. Visions of Rahl scourging and tearing skin from bone with all kinds of whips and cutting open and removing large pieces of flesh and bone with numerous bladed weapons go by as Rahl's sadistic grin amidst the screams and blood splatters glare in the dark torture chambers.

"The soulshriven feared me the most and would actively try to hide from me."

The poor souls hide as best as they can when Darken Rahl passes by them. Only for one of them to be grabbed by its chains and dragged screaming and pleading into the torture chambers once more. Hours later it is be thrown back into the mines looking like a human shaped piece of raw meat.

"But Molag Bal started to suspect that I was enjoying myself too much so he had me brought before him."

Rahl is now before the large Daedric Prince on his knees and in spiked chains. Molag Bal is sitting on his throne looking down in contempt at the dremora lord.

"He wanted total submission from all of the people under his rule."

Molag Bal is angry at the fact that Rahl is actually enjoying himself when he inflicts his tortures on the souls in his realm and violently confronts him.

"So to punish me he took my own whips and blades to my body and tried to torture the pleasure out of me. I feared that they would be used on me someday and he knew it."

Now with limbs stretched out by his chains the Daedric Prince begins to torture and mutilate Darken Rahl with a great rage in his eyes as he yells and scolds him for not being totally loyal to him. Now it was his turn to be the sadist and Rahl the unwilling submissive.

"But when he finally used them on me, I was experiencing both extreme pain and pleasure. This is the first time I actually found out about it."

As the whips and blades carve their way into his flesh, Rahl begins to scream not only in pain but to his and Molag Bal's complete surprise, in pleasure. Rahl begins entering another state of being as the endorphins rush to his brain and send him down a spiral of heavenly bliss. Yet at the same time his mind is extremely confused as well. Why is he reacting like this. It makes no sense whatsoever. Molag Bal is wide-eyed and has a jaw dropping moment of astonishment. No one had ever in his time actually enjoyed torture.

"Both me and him were completely shocked at the apparent paradox that just manifested itself. It was an impossible feeling we both thought."

Molag Bal tries to torture him even harder and increase the pain even further in hopes that Rahl will stop enjoying it. But it is no use. Rahl just drifts further and further into what will soon become known to him as Subspace.

"Molag Bal had no idea what to do with me. He said that I was impossible. That I was simply out of his control. I was to be killed."

Rahl is thrown into a cell filled with small but sharp spikes 1 cm. high. Molag Bal is deciding how Rahl should be killed. He knows that Dremora never actually died. They merely respawn in the Waters of Oblivion anew.

"So I managed by using some kind of unknown method, to escape from ColdHarbor and have been hiding and evading him ever since."

Suddenly in a bright flash of light that Rahl manages to make appear, he disappears and then reappears in the middle of Morrowind at one of Molag Bal's Shrines and then runs off.

END OF FLASHBACKS.

Rahl finishes up explaining. He is still in a bit of pain from his back still bring in tatters. Amozabael is still working on healing it.

"We are making progress over this past week. Your bones are no longer exposed but your muscle tissue is still yet to be even substantially healed." Amoz says.

"But how did you finally realize what your craving for the lash was?" Snowflake further inquires.

"I talked with some of my friends in other Oblivion Realms over the outernet and they told me that I was kinky or something like that. When I asked them to define kinky to me they said to ask Sanguine about it. The Daedric Prince of both the light and dark sides of lust and hedonistic revelry. They told me that he knows alot about this type of thing. So I did and he explained to me the entire aspects of the so called Sadism and Masochism. He also explained to me that it was nothing to be afraid of and that it is in fact quite normal amongst many civilizations. It is just that the so called Modern Civilizations of a planet known as Earth have decided that it is not normal and must be eliminated from society. Yet he told me also about how ironic it is when the Earthlings themselves have done it as well and yet just because their technologies and cultures have changed they have seemed to have put themselves in a state of mass denial. Sanguine said that he finds this cognitive dissonance to be quite amusing." Rahl explains.

"Well what about you and your love for the whips?" Snowflake asks.

"Sanguine told me to just deal with it. To simply embrace it and enjoy the pleasures of the lash because there is no getting rid of it. So that is what I decided to do. Plus the fact that I have been tortured by the whips under more then just Molag Bal. Quite a few mortals thought that they could break me under them. But they were wrong and so I proved them wrong. They don't even try any more. The people who worship Sanguine though were the ones who helped me to fully unlock the true pleasures of the lash and turned me into the whip lover I am now." Rahl says. Snowflake who is clearly excited to hear this is now fondling the smooth braided leather of her bullwhip clearly wanting to kiss Rahl's body with its lash once more. But Amozabael stops her and says to leave him alone. Snowflake obeys knowing that it will not be pretty if she dares to defy him.

So she leaves the two alone and heads back out to whip the skin off of some of the mortal slaves. Snowflake enjoys being the overseer of them because she can whip them as much as she wants.

End of line.  
\-----BEGIN PGP SIGNATURE-----

iQJpBAEBCgBTTBxNbzFhZ0JhbCAoTXkga2V5IGZvciBzaWduaW5nIEZldExpZmUg  
VGV4dHMpIDxtMGxhZ2JhbEBzZWMuY2lwaGVyc3BhY2UubmVycj4FAlbsE8IACgkQ  
mcyM7S/7M8B8hA//d47mwlRCstmNUYnYbPba9tma4XxDd37jUgIa4v/y4nmvGg9P  
w9P1+A8XoQLzBx96AUZKn5CNqL7SRRNxeMr92FitdbhhmmJD100owCEhAK6Ok0gH  
GiFdYrAi6Y7BPRSxsaFBG78xt7DYlxrpYyumqKwk2Nj0COqSTAj+K/05+jorZrEo  
AQFQZ94FhmIxxRwUhKI5rV0z5QwtgYzVCNJCXqkPa0AwFl/5jMZthrBfBo4q+svX  
Ap4ko7olh84huxVb7mXTPTZeDZ1aw7rKivQOXytXiWjoNRTQTJFYa49EYybXDQ+0  
5wLd+vrhkCw7SSVVFlGmkqh8Y1Dc0PbY2yigJugv3foX2XTBb9ZFw93LU51PIYW6  
E8ufXVmHYHJQaj0WcM09J2GR/bCEu4WqDQ7EdWDewxA+gpSM+ORDPqmCN0wM0UrL  
OjeZ1iK5/nYkRsiuvDufsq+GpyVkriaBekK8+NIyr+07vO7MEAgBNIdnboYteVE+  
BBe/TUEe9+7YNM7tjQ4dNIwpPuaHG5jQlQmYBNhXWkZs+t4d4bQSCImZyXWFilxG  
/NCLh3mTPVQqM9fligahzk9XrMzrKR5VWazWkt3H8ura7XJqMjeqJlZwgN0zULv8  
nvMy7giETPgC/4psp4Rt3r+qKjx9dNZIAo6HYryAy+vPLiUk+PvX6einvnI=  
=1rIu  
\-----END PGP SIGNATURE-----


	8. Chapter 8

\-----BEGIN PGP SIGNED MESSAGE-----  
Hash: SHA512

What's Snowflake's story?

LOCATION: Rahl & Amozabael's Deadlands Citadel, Oblivion.

"So what is this Tox program you are using?" Amozabael asks, as he is still working on Rahl's back. "Tox is a Cryptographically Secure version of that famous Earthling Chat Program which effectively revolutionized VoIP telephone communications. I forgot how to pronounce it but I can spell it out for you: Sierra Kilo Yankee Papa Echo. But it is extremely unsafe to use if you are expecting a secure communications channel. It used to be Peer to Peer based but then when an Earthling company known as Microshit becuase that is what every other Winblows they put out is, bought out the whole system, they removed the P2P system and replaced it with a completely centralized system with a single point of failure. And its encryption is completely compromised. Tox is strictly a Peer to Peer system which has its security which includes strong end-to-end encryption of all traffic, enforced to be always on. It uses something called Distributed Hash Tables or DHT for short to organize the network and sync peer nodes. There are no central nodes to attack."

"Wait, this is odd." says Darken Rahl as he begins looking into something. "What's odd?" Amoz asks. "It seems that there is an unknown peer trying to connect to me. Let's get a better look at you." he said as he adds it to his contacts list.

A video call comes in and he answers it. Snowflake is on the other end.

"Well hello there, Darken Rahl. How is my sexy little whip slave doing today? How would you like to writhe before your mistress once more?" she says seductively.

"Hold it right there Snowflake! I said nothing about you being my mistress!" he says.

"How dare you speak to me in such a rude tone! I will punish you severely for this defiance!" she exclaims furiously.

"You won't do a damn thing to me Snowflake! I am NOT your sub and I rule this plane alongside Amozabael! You answer to ME! So I can say whatever the hell I want!" Rahl retorts in an angry tone.

"Fine! If you want the skin flayed from your ribs just keep behaving like that!" Snowflake rebuts with an icy tone in her voice.

"YOU will NOT lay a hand on him until I finish healing his backside!" Amoz yells in his defense.

She is really pushing it and that is not a good idea.

"Silence Amoz! I wasn't speaking to you!" She says harshly.

"DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT!?" Amozabael ask in a serious raging tone. He points his swords at the screen to emphasize that he means business.

"No! No. I don't want to fight you! You would kill me!" Snowflake answers in fear as her sadistic demeanor vanishes quickly. She is truly afraid of him as he one fought her before and left her for dead until another guard found her and slowly healed her back to normal. Amozabael is fiercely protective of his friend Darken Rahl and will valiantly and boldly confront any threat to him.

LOCATION: Dagon's Deadlands, Southern Sector. Oblivion.

Rahl and Epozos are both riding together side by side. He is talking about Snowflake's attitude with him. "...and so for some reason she decided to speak to me like she was my Domme and that she owned me!" Rahl says in annoyance.

"Heh heh heh. She likes you Rahl." Epozos smirks as they continue riding together.

"Well I don't care! And I will never submit to her ever! I am owned by no one and I will never be owned by anyone!" Rahl replies in anger.

"Rahl, all she wants is a person who loves being whipped, to torment. That's what she told me." Epozos reponds. Rahl looks at him confused and stumped.

"What, she never told you?" he asks him.

"Told me what?" Rahl says. "About how she became a sadist?" he further inquires. "No, she never said anything about it."

"Well you should ask her, then." Epozos tell him.

LOCATION: Rahl & Amozabael's Deadlands Citadel, Oblivion.

Darken Rahl iss in his room as Amozabael continues to heal him. He is contemplating what Epozos said when Snowflake enters and sees him. She goes to confront him but is zapped by an invisible barrier which throws her back as she screams in shock and lands on the floor. After getting back up she is ticked and a bit hurt as well.

"Rahl! What in Dagon's name was that!?!" She damands.

"A shock repulse shield. It is a security device that sends a painful and powerful repulse shock of electrical energy into anyone that touches it. I put it up when I suspected that you would come by here. I am still scared you will do something foolish, so I installed and activated it to prevent that from happening," Rahl explains, as he checks his blog on a site who's name is the word tumbler but with no "e", to see how many people he has trolled with his latest post.

"Look, I just want to talk to you and it is a bit cold in here. So can I at least sit by the lava?" she asks.

"All right, but Amoz is watching you. If you try anything he will dunk your head in." Rahl warns as he disables the shield. She sits on the sleeping slab and begins to speak.

"So I heard that you spoke with Epozos about me," she says.

"Yes, I did. In fact I believe he said to me to ask you about something." Rahl answers.

"What about?" asks Snowflake. "The origins of your sadism." he says.

"You mean he never told you about it?" she exclaims in surprise.

"Nope, he said that I'd have to ask you." he responds to her.

"I thought he would tell you himself... But I guess I never really mentioned to him to tell you, so I guess I will tell you myself, now." Snowflake says with a sigh.

"I'm listening." Rahl says.

"I actually had no idea that I had it embedded in me for such a long time," she begins.

FLASHBACK TO The Deadlands ruled directly by Mehrunes Dagon. The Deadlands are Mehrunes Dagon's Oblivion Realm.

"I had this friend who was so nice to me. We loved each other so much and we were extremely close. He himself was a sadist and would always slash his captive mortals with his swords just to torture them. He enjoyed it, but I did not."

In the Rending Halls of the Lust Keep there was a sadistic dremora who stood before some terrified mortal prisoner. They begged and pleaded to be spared but screamed out when he only cut them once more with his daedric claymore spilling their blood on the wet stone floor. He reveled in the senseless bloodshed as he inflicted wound after wound without mercy with his blade.

Meanwhile, near by, Snowflake was sitting on the stone bench with a disgusted look on her face.

"He always found a sick enjoyment in inflicting combat wounds on helpless people without giving them a chance to defend themselves! I thought it was dishonorable and a shameful thing to do! But he was always so nice to me he was hard to resist. I would never truly hurt him ever."

They are both in the bed chambers and Snowflake was lovingly healing his wounds from battle.

"It was only until someone of a higher rank than him had enough of his antics and decided to rat him out to Lord Dagon, for formulating a plan to overthrow him, that I found out about my sadism. Two dremora guards put him in chains and shackles and brought him before Mehrunes Dagon. His accuser stood next to him. Dagon was yelling at him. Dagon said he was to be subjected to eternal torment in his torture chambers for his betrayal. But I told him the real motive behind his accusation. He was the one who wrote those plans and planted them in his room. Because I was the same rank as him, Dagon did some investigating and confirmed my explanation."

Snowflake on the ground, pleading to Dagon and pointing to the real traitor. After Mehrunes Dagon finished looking through his stuff and asked around about this, he ordered the accuser to be taken away.

"But he was still displeased about the many mortals that served him being killed by his tortures. So he decided to have him whipped to death as a punishment but because he knew about our relationship with each other he decided that I was to be the one to carry out the punishment. I refused, but he said that if I didn't, he would not only kill him but he would put him in his torture chambers as well, once he respawned. So to spare him that horrible fate... I... I did it. I whipped him to death. It was the hardest thing to do in my life."

Lord Dagon ordering the punishment to be carried out. So Snowflake's friend was chained up and stripped of his armor. One of the guards appeared with a coiled bullwhip with a metal spike at the end. He held the whip out for Snowflake. She shook her head and refused to do it. Mehrunes Dagon ordered her to do it but she still refused. When he told her what the alternative was she begged him to not do that. Reluctantly she accepted the vicious bullwhip and began to lash him with it. Each stroke cutting a deep gouge in his flesh.

"But then when I started whipping him with that dreadful whip something stirred in me. When I saw that lash cut away his skin and his screams echo across the Deadlands, I felt some kind of unnatural pleasure. I began to whip him harder and harder but then I tried to control myself. What was I doing? Why was I enjoying this? It was at the 300th lash that some blood caught me on the face. I suddenly lost all control. I began to furiously wield the lash with more strength then I thought I had. His body was being slowly stripped of its flesh and the only thing that was going through my mind was to whip the victim and listen to his screams. If the blood splattered, even better."

As the female dremora begins to really get into the rhythm of the whip's cracks, something changes about her. Her face starts to show nor sadness or grief, but a sadistic grin of pleasure. As the lashes become harder and harder, her face looks even more evil, but happy. She then slows down with the whiplashes and has a look of confusion and distress on her face, but after 300 lashes, a few drops of blood spray on her, and immediately she turns to a dark and sinister smile, as she begins to throw the whip with a renewed vigor.

"After I could no longer hear his screams and the whip began to make a dull crack I snapped out of it and what I saw next was horrifying. His body was reduced to a skeleton with flesh and blood under the bones. I asked Mehrunes Dagon how many lashes I inflicted, he said 4096! I was beyond words. I fled the scene and went back to my room. I had so many thoughts running through my mind all at once. I was flooded with questions about what I had just done. I fell asleep. I just could not handle the stress. I suddenly realized what I had done. I began to freak out and shoved the blood soaked whip into the guards' hands and ran off into my room. I paced around and around and then just curled up into a ball, falling asleep.

The next day I could not remember a thing about the incident. People around me asked if I was alright and such, but I told them I had no idea what they were talking about. They thought that I was just in some kind of denial but it was true. That entire period of time was completely erased from my memory. I never had anymore sadistic thoughts after that. After waking up the next day from my foetal position things went back to normal. I was my normal self and nothing that reminded me of those days was ever even known again. Thus I was surprised when the others were constantly asking me and praising me for my mental resilience. But I hadn't even the slightest clue as to what they were talking about..."

END OF FLASHBACK:

"So if you could not remember it before, then how did you just suddenly remember all of this out of the blue?" asks Amozabael.

"I don't know really. But it all came flooding back to me when I was splattered with Rahl's blood during the self-flagellation your are still healing him from." she says. "It was just this extremely vague thought that went through my head. When the blood came into contact with my face I had this gut feeling that I had felt this before. When I decided to sit down and ponder this odd thought I noticed the whip Rahl was wielding on his own back and the sounds it made along with the scream. That was when the flashbacks started and everything I had forgotten just came flooding back and I was overwhelmed with those recovered memories. But I was careful not reveal that I was stressed about this to everyone. So I asked some people around here about it and they said to ask Sanguine about it. So I did and he was the one who helped me come to terms with it and embrace it like I do now. When I told him that I was not this way when I was with my old friend and his torments, he said that it was not my fetish, as he called it. He said that it was the whip that gave me the sadistic pleasure and not other kind of tortures," Snowflake explains, "So now that I have come to terms with it, there is one last thing I wish to know and I heard that you could tell me. Why was I unable to have any sadistic thoughts even though I have seen whips being used before. Also why did that one event in your room suddenly cause those memories and feelings to appear again?" she asks.

"It sounds like that incident traumatized your brain. Left a mental scar that will never heal. In an attempt to prevent itself from reliving those events your brain suppressed these memories. Which effectively to you erases them from your mind. But a thing that is suppressed does not equal to one erased. Those memories are still there but it is just that your brain removed the ability for you to consciously recall them. So for you they do not exist. But there are still ways that they can be recovered. One is through a method called regressive hypnosis. Another is when you are exposed to certain stimuli or certain combinations of stimuli which still have an unknown but direct link to them. Your conscience is unaware of this, but a part of your brain that runs in the background, so to speak, does. These specific stimuli are sometimes known as "triggers". Once exposed to them you will instantly recall those suppressed memories. In this case it seems that your brain could not handle the mental conflict that formed when your sadistic nature began to manifest itself.

So it suppressed those memories to also suppress the sadism. That is why you never had a sadistic thought for such a long time. Also in this case it was not seeing the use of whips alone that was your trigger. It was the blood splatter that you felt along with my self-flagellation. So that is why you did not have any sadistic thoughts for so long. Because the memories that were their origins were suppressed the whole time." Rahl explains.

"Thank you Rahl. Now I can finally put all my anxieties regarding this to rest," Snowflake says with relief. She then walks away and continues on her patrol and Rahl reactivates the shield.

He keeps the shield on to make sure that Snowflake does not try anything. He is not taking any chances after the communication between him and her over Tox. Also he is prepared to fight to death if he needs to, in order to keep his freedom. He will not be dominated by anyone at all other then Amozabael.

End of line.  
\-----BEGIN PGP SIGNATURE-----

iQJpBAEBCgBTTBxNbzFhZ0JhbCAoTXkga2V5IGZvciBzaWduaW5nIEZldExpZmUg  
VGV4dHMpIDxtMGxhZ2JhbEBzZWMuY2lwaGVyc3BhY2UubmVycj4FAlbsFDEACgkQ  
mcyM7S/7M8BQTw/9E5xahuDqZfuWuiVVa6/F8Ys+IRmgRDVhQJoOvmfiDmrIEWap  
V449vJvT312n6LAfpVDhIjTZAy04rea+hA+FUI0rJnlrKAVV3sBeBQ8OvMnIwEgh  
3L+LIkkTkP/eXKeBxkBj/Q+KALH/yr8csTXm+jke7ovaehDArtAh/h/MiHCYGP8y  
aw4kmZvG9+IrKlvkDLp8tZd4HDGwYqAIABk+yQ0s921BZF91BrTDLsYIYxIhVJ38  
kCW3D6G72p4Hrs8XMs06TqQNC8L51RhpgtoA7LPoBeKNsQLrVGOZbZ9+NuUC+4iw  
FdQrsatjhBbkZ0N0SDhh71BHSlBMZruSIg8zWjqBmmxma8FDbqxDR4yC3vCOWSsY  
eaonUVgObAsBIlnYfVsd8EPDi2uqPqhvpAWGbvVku5vzBorhrxsQE423n/fgOruK  
fhKFhJzXn9uJwFZgXdfDOTVEW6+a0XjzsrHBftR71AY3zlLKeVfeM3cSX3Ks7UIm  
zIGQHKm/PJMBxLsctxtaKl2jA6UYUesChfx+QLoPShnS1fpVNGpFaEwztcXt+w2n  
9rE6KKpT9VGICaMOBut3JcZqNndZ8IS0W/+Zs5ynwOU1zWQFvVZ/L6N3pV3kTbbF  
yu+66rfV2gWK2rADgaxzCx5Xbgt24Ckxjty9Z8Xvr++ncwT7cHbbi8np4MQ=  
=F2Sd  
\-----END PGP SIGNATURE-----


	9. Chapter 9

\-----BEGIN PGP SIGNED MESSAGE-----  
Hash: SHA512

Snowflake gets totally pwned.

LOCATION: Dagon's Deadlands Western Sector, Oblivion.

Darken Rahl is heading towards the Dead Tower, the most secure location on this place. His back has now finally healed after three months of care. So he can now wear armor again. He is going to check the systems protecting the Sigil Stone which is what keeps this place connected to the Mortal Realm. Arriving at the concealed entrance to the Underground Caverns he enters an 8 digit security code into a blast hatch which unlocks shortly after with a small click. Unknown to him Snowflake wis watching him enter the code from afar and once he is inside and the hatch locked, she enters the code unlocking it and follows him inside. However unknown to her a series of nearby Sentinel Crystals recorded her shoulder surfing and her intrusion.

LOCATION: Underground Caverns, Oblivion.

As Darken Rahl passes through the maze like caverns guards and Roving Sentry Drones pass by him. Sentinel Crystals that monitor every inch of these caverns record them both passing through. Snowflake is being careful not to be seen by him but also makes sure she does not draw any suspicion from the guards by sneaking around. They both eventually arrive at a stone door that has a red glow above it. A security room on the other side has guards who look at Rahl via the security feeds. Once the see him one of them presses a button on the control panel. After a few seconds the door beeps and unlocks turning the red light green. Rahl slips through and the door closes again. The light turns red again meaning that the door is locked once more.

Snowflake follows through shortly. Rahl hears the door unlock but assumes that it is another guard patrolling through. It is a routine procedure. Once at the entrance to the Dead Tower Snowflake watches from afar as Rahl approaches the door. The moment the dremora lord gets within one meter a series of scanning beams activates and the door shortly unlocks afterwards. This is a Bio-Scan Lock. She knows that after an incident in which a small army of human knights tried to enter the Dead Tower this lock was installed and will only open to dremora. Once Rahl entered Snowflake tries to pass though the door. But when she approaches the lock it only says that she is Unauthorized Personnel and refuses to open. After two more attempts at opening the door she gives up frustrated and decides to head back to the Citadel.

LOCATION: Rahl & Amozabael's Deadlands Citadel, Oblivion.

Snowflake knows there is another way into the Dead Tower in Rahl's room but it is tightly monitored and will only grant access to Rahl and Amozabael. If she tries to use it, Darken Rahl will find out and then she will have to deal with some really unpleasant questions from both him and Amozabael. She was hoping to ambush Rahl at the Dead Tower but the security is too tight. Unable to do anything at the time, Snowflake returns to her duties as guard and whipmaster.

A few hours later Snowflake notices Darken Rahl return and she sneaks into his room once more while he is working on a new Encrypted Keyboard that prevents key logging at the Hardware Level. It requires a special Crypto Smart Card with a Tamper Proof Chip that containa the keys to decode the keystrokes. As he is testing out the system to see if it decodes correctly Snowflake sneaks up behind him to knock him out again. But when she is just about to deliver the blow to put his lights out, her hand that holds the rock she is going to use is caught by a strong armored hand that holds it in place. This is followed by a razor sharp krysknife being held at her throat drawing a small amount of blood.

"Did you really think that I would fall for that again Snowflake?" Rahl says as he turns to face her. Snowflake is scared to answer that. She knows that it was Amozabael who has her at knife point and he will not hesitate to cut her throat open if she tries anything.

"Yes I know you have been following me down in the caverns. I check the Sentinel Crystal footage when I get to the Dead Tower Security Center as part of the routine I do over there when I examine the security systems protecting the Sigil Stone. So I summoned Amozabael to my side when I came here to work suspecting that you would try something like this. So what are you doing here and why are you following me?" Rahl damands the she tell him. At first Snowflake remains silent but when Amoz digs the blade deeper into the flesh she finally talks.

"OK! OK OK OK! I was going to ambush you at the Dead Tower and try to get you to submit to me!" she says in a panic as Amoz breathes down her neck.

"The ONLY person I will EVER submit to is my EQUAL Amozabael! I will NEVER submit to YOU, EVER! NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" Darken Rahl yells in a rage. Snowflake is released and heads over to the door. Amozabael follows her out.

A few minutes later Darken Rahl is communicating with the Guild of Technomancers via Tox using a Sentinel Crystal as a Webcam. Amozabael is busy working on a small project of his own. A Raspberry Pi based Svartkast aka BlackThrow Box. This is small computer which can be inserted into any computer network and then used a undetectable Backdoor Connection to infiltrate the network and exfiltrate data using a Dark Net connection. This microcomputer is only the size of a credit card and can easily be inserted covertly into a computer or server.

"So what's the status on the Secure keyboard?" asks BadBoy97.

"Well I was debating on weither to use a stream cipher or block cipher and I decided for the small memory capacity and the fact that characters will not be flowing as a constant stream of data, I decided to use the Khazad-128 Block Cipher. I had no problem implementing it into the keyboard's crypto chip due to its ability to work quickly with 8-bit processors. As of now to prevent the use of side-channel attacks I am using a smart card as the key generator so that the keys to the keyboard are air gapped..." suddenly a braided lash wraps around Rahl's neck and pulls him back. Rahl falls to the floor as Snowflake who had managed to sneak back in attempts to place a metal collar on him.

Not a moment later Amozabael is on top of her and pulling her to the ground. He then grabs her and tries to haul her out but she throws him over her head and slams him onto the floor. Quickly scrambling to grab her whip she reaches for its handle but not before a sword digs into the shoulder of her whip arm. Rahl has cut it open then tries to use the hilt of his sword to smash her arm but Snowflake foolishly but effectively grabs the blade and pulls it out of Rahl's grip. But now her hand is sliced to the bone. But this does not stop her from hitting Rahl in the stomach which knocks him back.

After tripping Amoz and causing him to fall down she finally gets her whip and manages to lash at Rahl with it. But he simply allows it to wrap his arm and he yanks it out of her hand. With her completely disarmed Rahl tosses the whip aside and begins to wrestle her to the ground but she flips him over and gets on top of him. Amozabael quickly grabs the whip and uses it to lash her back open. This is quickly followed by a blow with the sword which cuts her to the bone. With her in pain he pulls her off of Darken Rahl who then uses his head to smash her ribcage.

As this vicious brawl goes on and on no one is aware that the video feed is still active and recording the chaos. Nor do they know that one of the now many technomancers watching the feed is recording the entire feed to video file.

After about one and a half minutes more minutes of savage fighting they both toss Snowflake out of the room battered, bleeding, and bruised. Several bones are broken. There are multiple bone deep cuts from their swords. Both her eyes are swollen shut and she has all sorts of other minor to severe injuries. A guard finds her and rushes her to a healer who is quite surprised by the abuse she took. As she is slowly treated of her wounds, she vows one way or another she will dominate Rahl if it is the last thing she does.

Back in Rahl's room the dremora lord is at the computer, on Tox when one of his friends tells him of some video footage that they have just obtained.

"Hey WAR10CK, did you just get the video that was captured? It's gone viral!" says DigiButter75

"What video are you talking about?" Rahl asks.

"It seems you left your webcam on when that fight broke out in your room. We saw the whole thing. D3fault ripped it and sent the footage across the outernet!" DigiButter75 replies.

"Do you have a link to it?" Rahl inquires.

"Yeah, it's on Daedranoid. That Oblivion Hosted Torrent Tracker. Look up the term Epic Dremora Fight: Direct Cam Footage Rip." he says.

So Darken Rahl opens up the browser and goes to the tracker site daedranoid.oblivion.i2p which is hosted by Hermaeus Mora, the Daedric Prince of Knowledge and Fate. Searching for the name in question sure enough there is a 42.5 GB Uncompressed Video file called Epic Dremora Fight: Direct Cam Footage Rip uploaded by a user called D3fault. In the torrent description it says this:

"Raw webcam footage of an epic fight between WAR10CK and some other dremora. Ripped by D3fault for your viewing pleasure. Enjoy. Available under CC-SA"

The file has over 9000 seeders and 8192 leechers. So Darken Rahl downloads the file and has a devious idea. Renaming the file to something else he uploads it a website known as Extreme Fights. As he is typing the video description out he thinks to himself: She thinks she is so dominant over me. Hmph! Well I'll show her what happens when you mess with me! This should knock this domme down a notch!

72 hours later Snowflake is finally restored and she returns to the guard quarters. Along the way the other guards notice that she is angry and laugh.

"Oh, she's angry. She must have seen the video." says Ahepael who along with both Nmiitodon and Caen are giggling.

"Everybody's seen it. 1000000 views last time I checked. You've all seen it right?" Xeibalba adds.

"Absolutely hilarious and she thinks herself a powerful Domme! What a joke!" Tasroptezael joins in on the laughter as both males and females make fun of her.

"What video?" Snowflake asks herself as she continues on her way.

At her bed is her bullwhip and a slip of paper with a link written on it. Pulling out her computer she opens the link in the browser and it take her to a video posted on a site called Extreme Fights.nerr. The video is titled "Snowflake Gets Pwned By Rahl and Amoz!" It is the fight that she was healed from three days ago. The video description reads as follows:

"Some Idiot Guard known as Snowflake thought she could dominate me. Even after I told her I would never allow that to happen ever. A foolish girl she was! And to you Snowflake who is watching this video, let this serve as a reminder to you not to try this crap again!

P.S. Also check behind your bed."

Curious as to what is behind her bed she looks and finds a BD-R Disc. Inserting it she looks at what is on it. It contains the uncompressed 4K source video that she just watched. The video filename is the same and the label on the disc is the same. But the file information says "Ripped from Tox by D3fault." Snowflake is steaming mad. She knows that he did this to humiliate her and it is working. And now because of this she is a laughing stock across Oblivion and the rest of the S&M community across the outernet. She tries getting the site to take the video down but realizes that it is too late. It has been mirrored across the outernet. The comments on the video only make her even more angry. She vows to make Rahl pay for this humiliation with his flesh.

End of line.  
\-----BEGIN PGP SIGNATURE-----

iQJpBAEBCgBTTBxNbzFhZ0JhbCAoTXkga2V5IGZvciBzaWduaW5nIEZldExpZmUg  
VGV4dHMpIDxtMGxhZ2JhbEBzZWMuY2lwaGVyc3BhY2UubmVycj4FAlbsFI4ACgkQ  
mcyM7S/7M8BLexAAiiufcDOwTVChVPmehrZ19SU21ENscSrQz4jmHiJrrIq5489z  
Iznps6AwOtNBxgX1Jp8K5vDRC2vPq6ec34Wbgf+6RF4gOHYGfkPU1u+0iVHHhK02  
rOloIND94RC9mmBtJSxzgqVNnXavZZh1PfKpdB9e6u3zma2C9UlF8ie9xpsOGeHp  
VN8ZUexCwZyrPUYf/BDI73tx4bA3d71z9rBrgoNOLUn0PLDnTr3HdGnxCBxQRKvW  
nnhXcW0kwZrr7TY1ReNTCQOsUdJnCe+3t96J6fjazpVjO4aVA+JBV6ydyu4lFdhP  
kuajLkh0QrF3aUsBT8b4TcGqbfdwEewuPBpmdvXnsTvA9zR2I6UmQMxveeYHOq+n  
50A1wNMHHlqxkCv8RRgT1M1saRIAxHqNCVbbqecL0wcGl9znHABR/DwKtsPhjVHI  
fJDnRD56XdL604Esuy5dIktnXPIbpZQh0s6Xknorr6OCuFOQ90O4fubuqkNHJb3w  
mR0MOT7lYxA1YEZBH2kAHpIPuEHHyvmJoqi9gWge2ttQH368XOFk1Tb+M9fDESr8  
1NFr4/ljN+sZQSYuullEC9u8WcxeiKXkBJMd+xRw9D0KhF/wevvKIXMTb4TPI+Io  
y3Rdd+Xtl51b+UX6RzCcGKZAk9eWAyykyaNYL+A5+/UGI5tTdDLcfKJ7eSQ=  
=7A8c  
\-----END PGP SIGNATURE-----


	10. Chapter 10

\-----BEGIN PGP SIGNED MESSAGE-----  
Hash: SHA512

I simply cannot submit to her.

LOCATION: Xazos' Lair, Dagon's Deadlands West Sector, Oblivion

Xazos the dremora blacksmith is in his cave and having some Dremora Blood Ale with Rahl and Amozabael when he brings up how extremely angry Snowflake is right now.

"So Rahl, when I was out looking for raw ebony I noticed that Snowflake was whipping the prisoner slaves so hard that there was blood flying everywhere. She looked like she was enraged at something. I have seen her angry before but not like this. Is this because of that video you posted online?" he asks.

"Yeah, she is extremely butthurt that I posted her provocation on the outernet for everyone to see. She tried to confront me about it but thanks to that Shock Repulse Shield I installed in my room around my sleeping slab, she is unable to touch me. She was screaming at me asking why would I do this to her. I told her that she will never dominate me ever and that from now on I will be posting all future fights and physical altercations online as well until she gets the message." Rahl answers.

"So exactly why does she want to dominate you specifically? I mean sure you are not the only one she can go after right?" Xazos asks him.

"I honestly don't know. Epozos says it is because of her dead boyfriend and that I am the only masochistic dremora she knows. That she just wants someone to whip that enjoys it. But unfortunately for her I am not her type." Rahl says.

"But you did enjoy the chest whipping she gave you right?" Xazos asks in a confused voice.

"How do you know about that!?!" Rahl demands.

"Epozos told me. Well he sort of told everyone, you know how rumors spread quickly among the dremora." he explains.

"Oh." Rahl said. "Yes it is true that I did enjoy it. But it was totally uncalled for and I did not even know about her sadism before that." says Rahl.

"She told me about it after you scourged yourself those three months ago. She said if there was anyone who would love to taste the lash routinely. I told her the only person I knew of was you Rahl. She actually asked me to show her how to wield the bullwhip like a master such as myself. So I showed her and after a few weeks of lessons she managed to master it all by herself. I knew she was a natural sadist and so the whip would be a natural for her." Amozabael adds.

"So by what do you mean by you are not her type?" Xazos asks Rahl.

"Well all I know is that she is a sadist and that she had a traumatic experience with Mehrunes Dagon in which she was forced to kill her only friend. I know nothing else about her and in fact I don't even know her personally. We are just not compatible with each other. There are too many things that both me and Amoz have in common that she will never have." Rahl explains to him as Amoz nods in agreement.

"Well if she is that determined to get to you and Amoz then I would prepare for a long battle. She will most likely not stop until she gets what she wants, your submission to her." Xazos says.

"I refuse to even speak to her about the subject. The more she is distracted by her duties as whipmaster the less time she spends trying to win me over. As the head of four different guilds in the Mortal Realm two of which require clandestine operations to be carried out, I have no time to be serving another dremora. I have many responsibilities to attend to. Including some at the Mages Guild at the moment so I must be off." Darken Rahl says as he gets up and leaves the cave. However he thinks of something else to say before he left.

"If, IF and this is a damn big IF. If I have even the most remote interest in her, she will not succeed the way she is acting now. She will have to change that selfish dominant attitude into something more reasonable." he finally says before he leaves the place.

"Alright, bye." says Xazos as they both step out. Once outside the cave Snowflake who is just heading back to the citadel with her whip well bloodied, she sees the two and tries to speak to them.

"Hey Darken Rahl, I have to tell you something." she says as she runs towards them. The two dremora lords do not stop walking but she catches up to them.

"Hey Rahl, do you have a moment?' she asks again.

"What is it Snowflake? I am in a bit of a hurry to get to the Arcane University and followup on some research there." Rahl responds in annoyance.

"I just wanted to know if..." "Unless it is related to official business I don't want to hear about it!" Rahl says cutting her off.

"No it's not. It is something personal." she responds.

"Then I am too busy to talk right now. BYE!" says Rahl as he and Amozabael continue. Rahl takes his energy shield out and moves it behind him just in time to deflect a whip strike.

"And I don't have time to deal with your antics either!" Rahl yells back at a shocked female dremora. They both go through the Oblivion Gate and exit Dagon's Temple back in the Mortal Realm.

LOCATION: Dagon's Temple Secret Entrance, Nibeny Sector, Cryodiil Province, Tamriel.

Outside the secret blast hatch Rahl summons their horses and they both mount up. They are off to the Arcane University. As they are riding together Amozabael asks him about this research.

"It is part of a Research Paper titled The Use of Arcane Enchantments to Manipulate Radioactive Decay Rates. Effectively it is an experiment to see if you can safely accelerate the decay rates of radioactive isotopes using magic. If we can do that then the applications of radiation would vastly expanded. Something that usually is not possible to do without smashing the atoms with the exception of a few very exotic isotopes." Rahl explains.

"And what is so bad about smashing atoms?" Amoz inquires.

"Atom smashing can only be done in a particle accelerator also known as a collider. It is a colossal machine that is extremely sensitive and it also is dangerous too. You see when you smash an atom you release all of its radiation in one large burst. This is enough energy to completely nuke anyone next to the machine in an instant. Which will kill it instantly. This experiment is to test the ability of magic to slowdown or speedup the decay of these atoms without having to smash them." Rahl elaborates further.

"How is the research going so far?" Amoz asks curiously.

"Not well. It seems that when we speed it up the place gets dangerously irradiated. The reaction puts off so much heat that it is dangerous to even get near the room that this test is taking place in. And this is only with a single atom. If this new data I am delivering does not help with containing the runaway effect with the radioactive emissions then we will have to conclude that it is simply not possible to affect the decay rate safely, magic or not. Which is sort of what I expected in the first place. After all this is something that delves deep into theoretical nuclear physics." Rahl answers as they get near the road leading to the Imperial City.

End of line.  
\-----BEGIN PGP SIGNATURE-----

iQJpBAEBCgBTTBxNbzFhZ0JhbCAoTXkga2V5IGZvciBzaWduaW5nIEZldExpZmUg  
VGV4dHMpIDxtMGxhZ2JhbEBzZWMuY2lwaGVyc3BhY2UubmVycj4FAlbsFPsACgkQ  
mcyM7S/7M8AHHxAAnKOA7CL3QY968bOSw63AdFcG/DrE25rVCCljhR7xSmyyVwAC  
07XXB3lOjdsSKiO+Z4huE3ml6jtmFzgTnTnLD9bDMo/krMQ4+V5I92T2KHHup/t+  
wI231vsR6UFIld+1uetC+lZy40BwL/q0TQSVYiqr7HuDkwYH1FMTlU49ZMKU9QQM  
uTCvg0dCqHifxgo5HJgQRxI2drhju3JH58EnB5IwdczPv/MY+AdcCZijzYfcR4Ju  
3x+NZRzjdVcvP+ivOeOPHXmWzs8LnIKqsx4w4z37hf1KzFZ/Vzqg25DUTAZsZ4eA  
LV9rYH6lEoPaOUAiVEdFlsT/XtWR/jkdSZCE4Azz8p7mZ4KNcQQq6vjCquGAf0Jz  
OqA2mQqUFrFr5MeY0GAhhp3JGJEIWffGJlql0lzAqMAWctrV6IyaXIhF81PMkDbw  
3SRJqrel5k4g1HwONKcdzA1PalWH+O5kUEP2nEhx/SWmF2Q3tKTuv6EMpVxXQyhu  
BV4PJjV5MkWJkKXLzB8ATQVPlY/dD9YrfLtDevvMPtA7ZOJV3vCS8OTiXkW9sWdM  
tFKfMGK8HVnmkVZ7ajBnB8Pa9lQj4RhMxx+IVT+6b0XQmGZ0T70X5T75RvYyXJ7u  
ydqr1GJzvCjF7R8VINm3t6xLiUE1m5ZnEqvmN32s9reddpay560iZiPMPvQ=  
=mZ0W  
\-----END PGP SIGNATURE-----


End file.
